


The Library

by Small_Hobbit



Category: Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Community: holmes_minor, Gen, Library Book Renewal Trope
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-02
Updated: 2017-05-02
Packaged: 2018-10-26 23:30:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10797033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Small_Hobbit/pseuds/Small_Hobbit
Summary: One thing is certain about a library, there are books which need renewing.





	1. Mrs Hudson and the Library Book

**Author's Note:**

> Three ficlets written for the Library Book Renewal Trope at LJ/DW Holmes_Minor.

“Mr Holmes,” Mrs Hudson began, in the tone of voice which had both Holmes and Watson looking round desperately for a means of escape.  
  
The doctor made a hurried exit to his own room, but Holmes was not as fortunate.  Mrs Hudson was standing by the main door to 221B and Bessie was in front of his bedroom door.  Holmes was therefore forced to remain.  
  
“Mr Holmes,” Mrs Hudson repeated.  “When you asked me if I could take your book back to the library and renew it, you could have told me it was already overdue and there was a rather large fine on it.”  
  
“Ah, I must have accidentally forgotten to mention it,” Holmes replied.  
  
“How very convenient for you.”  
  
“Did you manage to renew it?” Holmes asked hopefully.  
  
Mrs Hudson gave him a very hard stare.  “I believed the book to be called _British Birds: Their Habitat and Identification_ for such was the title on the cover.  However, on removing the dust jacket it became clear the book was in fact _Stab Wounds: Their Cause and Identification_.  The librarian gave me a most peculiar look.”  
  
“But did you renew it?”  
  
“Certainly not.  I’ve borrowed _The History of Gin and Associated Spirits_.   I shall find this a far more edifying read.”  
  
“But Mrs Hudson”  
  
“Not another word.  Come along, Bessie!”


	2. Inspector Lestrade and the Librarian

Inspector Lestrade checked his pocket watch and dashed into the library.  He had five minutes left before the library was due to close, and so long as it wasn’t the miserable old biddy who was in charge on certain days, he should be in time to renew his book.  
  
He rushed up to the counter, handed over the book and his library ticket and said rather breathlessly, “I’d like to renew my book, please.”  
  
“Ook!”  
  
Lestrade blinked.  He knew it had been a long week, but it definitely looked as though the librarian was an orang-utan.  Being unsure of how best to respond, he repeated his request to renew his book.  
  
“Ook, ook!”  
  
The librarian, or orang-utan, scuttled off, clutching the library ticket in its hand.  
  
Lestrade pondered what he should do.  He could just leave quietly, but he did want to finish his book, which meant it needed renewing.  He decided to give the librarian five minutes to return, after which he would take the book and leave, regardless of the possible consequences, chief among them being moaned at by the miserable biddy for not only having an overdue library book, but having lost his library ticket.  
  
However, the librarian returned quickly, bringing with him a man wearing a breastplate and helmet.  
  
“Good evening, inspector,” the man said, handing Lestrade the library ticket.  “My name is Commander Sam Vimes, City Watch, Ankh-Morpork.”  
  
“I’m afraid …” Lestrade began.  
  
“I don’t expect you will have heard of us,” Vimes interrupted.  “However, I believe you know a Mr Sherlock Holmes, and it’s really rather important that we consult with him.”  
  
Lestrade was about to repeat “We?” when something stopped him.  
  
“I can take you to Holmes if you wish.  It’s not that far.  We can take a cab and be there in a few minutes.”  
  
“Excellent,” Vimes said.  
  
The librarian hopped over the counter and began to make his way to the main door.  
  
“Oh,” Lestrade added.  “There’s just one thing.”  
  
“Yes?”  
  
“Would it be possible to renew my library book?”  
  
“Ook!”


	3. Stanley Goes To The Library

Stanley Hopkins gratefully accepted the cup of tea and stretched his legs out as he sank in one of the armchairs of 221B.  It was so good to be able to relax at the successful conclusion of a difficult case.  The heat from the fire was pleasantly warm, and he closed his eyes briefly, luxuriating in the knowledge he could rest for a little while.  
  
***  
  
Soon he was skipping down the pavement, pausing every so often to kick the autumn leaves which had gathered in piles on the sides.  
  
Nanny was calling him, “Spit, spot, Master Stanley.  We need to cross the road, so come and hold my hand.”  
  
Nanny had measured him that morning, and he was now three and a half feet tall, so getting really big, but he still felt safer holding Nanny’s hand when all the horses and carriages were coming down the road.   
  
In Nanny’s other hand, she was holding her umbrella with the parrot head handle, plus a small carpet bag.  They were going to the library and Nanny had the library books in there.  
  
When they got to the library, Nanny opened her bag and began taking all the books out.  It never seemed possible so many books could fit in one small bag, but when Stanley had tried to peer inside, Nanny had shut the bag firmly before he had been able to see anything.  
  
Nanny handed all the books over to the librarian, but then she stopped, opened her bag again, peered in and felt around it.  Then she said, “Master Stanley, where is the book about the sailing ships?”  
  
Stanley had left the book by his pillow, because he hadn’t wanted to take it back to the library just yet.  He had hoped Nanny wouldn’t notice.  But she had.  He felt his lip wobble, because he knew he had been naughty.  
  
***  
  
Hopkins woke with a start, and jumped up.  “I’m sorry, Doctor, but I can’t stay,” he said.  
  
“Is everything all right?” Watson asked in some surprise.  
  
“Oh yes, I’ve just remembered my library book needs renewing today, and Nanny will be very cross if I don’t do so.”


End file.
